Myths and Fantasies
by Silvern Haze
Summary: Post-Eclipse Jacob runs to forget Bella though the pain is almost unbearable for him. But one look at her and his whole life changes. Imprint-Story, JacobxOC NAME CHANGE! Before: Mythical Addict Chapters updated!
1. Chocolate and Lotus

_**IMPORTANT: **This is the updated first chapter of "Mythical Addict." I chose to change the fic's name to "Myths and Fantasies," because the old one gave me headaches. I know I haven't updated for quite a while, and I'll try to change that. Have faith in me, please! I will update all posted chapters cuz I found an emberassing amount of mistakes, I changed some dialogues that sounded dumb as well. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. But I do own all characters made by me and this story's plot._

* * *

**Myths and Fantasies  
**_"Chocolate & Lotus"_

_Jacob's POV_

* * *

I ran. I ran to forget and to leave my memories behind me. To forget myself, my life -the life of Jacob Black. Every step I took away from her hurt, but every step towards her hurt as well. So what's the way to choose? I chose to run away from my life, I know I was being a fool. And since the feeling of the wind whipping against me, blowing through my thick fur made me sometimes forget about who I was, I ran.

I didn't know how long I was away from La Push, it could be days, weeks or months. Some day I lost my track of time. . .

The nights and days went by like a slide show while my paws hardly hit the ground. I didn't even stop to eat or sleep, knowing that my memories of the girl I loved would come back and rip me apart.

Suddenly my wolf instinct stopped me.

My mind screamed at it to continue running, to continue forgetting, but the animal in me was way too strong.

Unwillingly I raised my head to scent. And there it was, a scent so sweet and exotic I first had to get used to it. _Chocolate. . . and lotus. _And something very feminine, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it belonged to a girl? The scent became stronger every second. What did that girl do in the woods?

I took a view steps forward trying to find anything that gave me a clue what she did here. Was I near a town or did she get lost?

Not far away I heard cars and several voices telling me that I _was_ near town. I just wanted to turn around as I got interrupted by a shriek.

My head turned around and I froze in place.

_She_ squat on the ground, her eyes full of fear. My eyes were locked on hers almost drowning in this deep green. Who _was_ she? This beautiful creature was afraid of me? No, I wanted to see her smile so badly, wanted her to be happy. I didn't even know her name and though I felt like I belonged to her, like she was it. The one.

Hell, no! I didn't want to find _the one _or who ever she was. I wanted to forget my life, my being, my memories of _her_. But who was her? Bella? A girl I had loved, a girl that didn't want me. A silly crush and for that I left my family, my friends, my pack?

_Jeez, Jake! You're an idiot. My reason for being is right in front of me, fearing for her life. _

I sat down, making myself as small as possible, telling her I didn't want to hurt her. The beauty slowly sat up, her body still shaking in fear. _Please, don't be afraid. . ._

Now I knew it, definitely. I had imprinted, on her. Damn it.

She took her first step towards me, my heart jumping in joy.

"A-are… are you a… a wolf?" _No, I'm Jacob Black, werewolf. At your command._

"Hell, now I'm talking to an overgrown wolf," she mumbled while shaking her head. I smiled my goofy wolf grin. Hell, she doesn't even know how cute she was.

I yelped quietly, telling her to move closer. She did, much to my comfort.

"Hey. . . ," she muttered softly and brushed her small hand through my fur. I closed my eyes with relish.

"You're really pretty, aren't you? I never saw that russet on an animal before," she rather told herself than me, "I love wolves like you." Man, she wasn't even afraid of me. Not anymore. I must've taken her by surprise. How much luck can one single werewolf have?

Than I did the only thing that came near kissing her. I licked her cheek.

"Eew!," she squeaked and wiped away my wolf slobber. I laughed as good as possible while being a wolf.

"Never, ever do that again, 'kay wolfie?" Wolfie? Jeez, that's a stupid nickname.

"Oh..," she said and gazed at the sky. "Time to go. School's about to start."

I moaned sadly. Why did she already have to go? I needed her!

My angel pet my head and sighed. "I'm sorry. But what should I do, skip school?," my green eyed imprint asked and raised her eyebrow.

_Yeah, why not. _"Aw man. I'm stupid, am I not? I talk to an enormous wolf." I shook my head energetically. Definitely not stupid. . .

Immediately she got up to her feet, now reaching my eye level. Man, she really was small.

"You understand me, don't you?"

My eyes fixed on her big green ones. All I saw was disbelief and the question what or who I was. I wanted to phase so badly but '_Hey, my name is Jacob and I'm a werewolf. Sorry that I'm naked but I left my clothes at home as I ran from my life_' wouldn't go down well with her.

I closed my eyes as she sat down beside me, leaning against my furry body. I let out a sigh, listening her breaths.

I couldn't believe that I'd imprinted. This small angel beside me was the one I was made for, my reason for living, my air. I already sounded like that silly leech but it was the only way to describe _her_.

"Do you have a name, wolfie?," said girl mumbled against my fur. Inside I chuckled, she was being so cute. Okay, stop the mushy thoughts. I nodded gently.

"Jakie. . .," she said and smiled against me. I stiffened. How did she know?

"That fits you well, Jakie."

I nudged her with my nose and she smiled. I stopped breathing.

And so we lay there in the woods, forgetting about time. Yeah, she was the one and only. Still can't believe that this blond-haired and green-eyed angel lay curled up against me. Chocolate and lotus was the sweetest scent I ever smelled I decided by myself. "You know. . . I should be at school now. But being with you feels so right. . . never felt anything like this." _So did I._

"Should I be afraid of you? I mean. . . you're a wolf and three times bigger than me," she muttered gazing up in my eyes. My eyes softened and I lay my chin on her small body. _I would never hurt you._

"Can't believe this." _Nether can I. I never imagined imprinting would be like _this_. _Really, this was beyond all imagination. I only knew her for a couple of minutes and I was already hers _this_ much. I used to feel the urge to vomit when Quil ranted on and on and on about how wonderful his little _Claire _was, now I was acting exactly like him. Minutes got hours and my precious angel fell asleep. Her regular breathing relaxed me and I realized that I never felt this whole before. It was like something in my heart was missing all the time and now I finally found the missing piece.

Crap. Can I ever get out of this I'm-so-happy-I-talk-like-leech-thing?

_Jake! Whatcha doin'? _Embry. I had an intuition that Sam couldn't stop them from phasing for too long.

_**Get out of my head, Em. **_

_Move your butt back to La Push!_

_**Nope. And now phase back and stop annoying me**__, _I thought bitterly.

_Oh-oh._

_**What?!**_

_Am I interrupting ya? _I could imagine his big grin spreading across his face. Dammit.

_**Whatever. **_

_I am. Now tell me, Jakie -_I winced as he called me Jakie- _who's laying with you?_

_**None of your business, Embry.**_

_Hah. You did it, didn't you?_

_**What the hell—**_

_Imprinting, you jerk._

_**Yeah. So would you **_**please **_**leave me? Now.**_

_Fine, _he muttered and his presence disappeared.

I knew that by now the entire pack including dad, Emily and all the other imprints would know. Dammit, Quil was gonna make a fool outta me.

I moved closer to the girl who's name I didn't even know to make sure she wouldn't be cold cuz the air gradually got colder and the sky got darker. She lay curled up against me like a sleeping cat and I opened my eyes for one second just to see her peaceful face. Her big eyes were shut and a small smile spread across her pinkish lips, she was dreaming. I could've laid with her like this forever, knowing her protected and comfortable but I was afraid that her parents would send someone after her. As a parent of such an adorable creature I would even if she was only one hour late. So I inhaled her sweet scent one last time and nudged her arm. She grumbled and curled up into a tighter ball, clinging into my fur. I wanted to kiss her, for goodness' sake!

I nudged her again, earning a slap on the nose. I winced although I barely felt any pain. My angel opened her eyes slowly, letting out a moan. She raised her head and saw me, automatically sliding away, a hint of surprise in her beautiful eyes. A streak of her almost shoulder-length blonde hair fell in her face and she wiped it away quickly. "What on earth. . ?" She got to her feet and eyed me curiously. "I-I thought I dreamed about. . . you," she mumbled while I got up to my full height. "Okay, okay. . . stay cool," my angel told herself and took one step closer to me. "You won't hurt me." That wasn't a question, that was a statement. I nodded gently at her, trying not to scare her away. Who knows, she's a girl anyway. Girls were unpredictable.

"Wow. . . you really understand me." I nodded again. Were things really going to be this easy? "How late is—hah, what a silly question to ask a wolf with most likely no watch." I laughed. Cuteness wasn't even enough to describe what she was.

I sat down again, telling her with my head to sit down on my back.

She raised one eyebrow but finally she climbed up my back, sticking to my fur.

"Are you gonna take me home, Jakie?," she asked quietly and I barked in response and started sprinting. I tried to make out her scent to find her house. It was barely noticeable but easy to spot for my hypersensitive nose.

She lived in a two-story house which abutted directly on the woods. It was a nice old one, built of brick. I walked into its green backyard, crouched down and let her off my back. She landed on her feet easily, grinning at me sweetly.

"Thanks, Jake." My gosh, since when did she actually call me Jake instead of Jakie? She must've seen my irritation, her cute smile grew larger. Oh my. . . I need to breathe!

"Thought that'll fit you a lot better after all. I know I'm insane, so I just shout it out. I, Paige Miles, skipped school for laying with—and here comes the best—talking with a giant russet wolf who seems to understand me. And as if that wasn't enough after all, I. . . don't want to say goodbye to that wolf."

Yeah, she was thinking she was insane—who wouldn't?—but all I could concentrate on was her last view words and her name. Paige Miles. So beautiful, the most beautiful name I ever heard in my life. Okay, I was just innocent sixteen, but never mind. Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige. . . I repeated her name over and over, enjoying its sound. And she didn't even want to say goodbye. How much more of this can my heart take? It beat only for her, wanted to beat along with hers by it's side. _I_ wanted to be by her side, as close as possible. Wanted to phase back immediately, wrap my arms around her, _kiss_ her.

There was only one last bit of sanity left in me, the last thing that stopped me from doing what I listed above.

"J-Jake. No matter if I'm really insane or not, I," her cheeks slightly flushed, "I think I can't let you go. _Stay_." Her last word was just breathed, but still it had that beg in it I couldn't refuse even if I wanted. My whole body shivered, my paws moving closer step by step without me telling them to.

I was standing right in front of Paige now, only a view inches between my massive and her small and fragile and—by the way—impossibly beautiful body. I watched her close her eyes, inhaling the air, or was it my scent? She flushed in a darker shade, gently wrapping her arms around my neck. She was standing on her tiptoes now and still couldn't embrace my whole neck. Her small fingers cling into my thick fur and I placed my head on her shoulder.

Paige Miles. Best thing that ever happened to me.

The air around us was filled with electricity yet I didn't dare to move.

Did she suspect me to be more than an animal?

One part of me wanted her to, the second part wanted her to stay safe and happy no matter if I would break.

"Paige! I know you're somewhere out there, move yourself into the house before I come and get you!," a harsh and unappealing voice shouted and made Paige flinch. I raised my head from her shoulder, a growl growing in my chest.

No. That wasn't her father, not _her_ father. No way.

My angel looked up to me, her eyes big and frightened. "I won't go in there," she whispered; her voice was shaking.

I'd never let her be in one house with that bastard. The way he spoke to his daughter, it made me get a headache.

"I'll rather sleep in the woods tonight than facing him in that mood. . ."

That fucking bastard.

I growled louder and she turned away from the house, a worried look on her face. I had to protect her from that bastard. I had to.

My paws moved towards the edge of the woods, me trying to control myself or I would do something I'd reject later. Maybe.

"Jake, where' you going?" Paige tried to catch up with me, but failed—as assumed. I slowed down a bit, letting her walk beside me. My eyes were pinned on what lay in front of me but I couldn't help myself but peer at her.

Her big jade eyes were intent on her feet, I guessed she was still a bit frightened of her _dad_.

Some minutes had passed as we entered a clearing. It was ellipse-shaped and in its middle stood an old oak. Paige sat down in the grass and looked at me dreamily; seemed like she was in thoughts.

I smiled my wolf grin at her and stepped back into the forest, knowing what I just had to do now. I heard her call after me, begging me to stay and I could just grin. I'd never leave her alone.

I ran as fast as I was able to—and that was _very_ fast, by the way—already feeling the pain that it caused me to walk in another direction than hers. I headed for her house, or rather the laundry line that was strained between two trees.

I didn't feel guilty at all as I grabbed a pair of jeans with my mouth. That bastard deserved it.

I raced through the woods, straight to the clearing where I left my pretty angel. _Left_, how awful that sounded. Her sweet scent got stronger and I stopped, phasing back. It was a kinda awkward feeling, but you got used to it after a while. My fur ripped apart, leaving bare tan skin and I got smaller and smaller until I was my familiar 6.9 feet. Unbelievable that this whole transformation happened to take less than two seconds. Swiftly I put on 'my' jeans and combed a view times with my fingers through my hair, didn't want it to be a mess.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadow, earning a silent gasp.

* * *

_That's been it. Thank you for reading or rereading this chapter, love ya! _

_Got any feedback, critisism or ideas? Well, what are you waiting for, press the green button down there! I will reply to all old and new reviews. Thank you!_

_~ Kora :3_


	2. My precious Wolfboy

**IMPORTANT: **_This is the second updated chapter. Reread if ya want to ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. But I do own all characters made by me and this story's plot._

**

* * *

**

**Myths and Fantasies  
**_"My Precious Wolfboy"_

_Paige's POV_**

* * *

**

Someone stepped out of the woods and caught my attention. He was huge, muscular and his skin was tan and—before I forget to mention—he was half naked! My eyes wandered over his gorgeous body and finally ended up on his handsome face. He smiled wide and I resisted the feeling to look around and spot what he was smiling at, because he smiled at me. I looked away, took a view deep breaths and stared at him again, just couldn't take my eyes off him.

Slowly I got up to my feet and moved towards him, not because I wanted to. . . oh, I wanted.

Oh-oh, bad Paige, bad. Walking over to a stranger who was tall, obviously strong and half naked wasn't a good idea after all. I froze for a second but started moving again. I didn't know why, but I knew he wasn't dangerous and I could trust him—what was, by the way, pretty insane. But since I already knew that I was insane that didn't bother me much. What freaked me out was, that my wolf on steroids just walked off and instead of him this boy-man or whatever reentered the clearing.

"Okay. I do enjoy your stares but that silence is quite uncomfortable," he laughed. His voice was perfect for him. Deep, a little husky but still boyish and cute. Yeah, he was cute all over. "Do I know you. . ?", I whispered but somehow I thought he understood nevertheless. He smiled a crooked smile which let my heart skip out a beat, I swear it did. "Yup, I think we spent the whole day together, Paige."

It took me a while to process the meaning of those words but now it hit me. Hard.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I breathed, realizing what he had just told me.

I looked down at my feet, trying to control the thoughts that ran trough my head uncontrolled but I failed miserably. He was a human. A human.

No animal, a human. But he was both. . . but still human. . . hell, what on earth was this guy?!

As I first saw him on my way to school he looked at me in a way that seemed almost human to me. More human than it should've been. And it also felt like I was drawn to him in some. . . strange way. I wanted to trust, wanted to touch, wanted to be near him in any possible way. And now I noticed that I felt the same way for that hyper attractive boy in front of me. Exactly the same way as I felt for the wolf. It was stunning. . . and terrifying cuz I had no idea what was just goin' on. Maybe. Maybe the world I used to live in wasn't the world I thought it was.

"Jake?," I questioned though asking wasn't quite necessary since I knew the answer. He nodded, still that breathtaking smile on his lips.

"You're a wolf," I clarified my confusing thoughts.

"I am. Though we call ourselves werewolves, hon'."

Holy crap, a werewolf was just standing right in front of me and smiled. He smiled! I closed my eyes and stood still for a view seconds, feeling his gaze on me. I reopened them gently, feeling how they filled with tears. "You. . . you. . . Werewolves exist. . . Why. . . are you with me?," I croaked, a tear running down my cheek. That was way to much for my brain to take!

Suddenly—and a lot faster than expected—he was with me, his movements a lot more graceful than any human's movements should or could be.

He wiped away the teardrop from my cheek and looked into my eyes, my heart was beating like it had to win a race. Why did he affect me like this?

"I'm with you cuz I want to."

"No boy ever wanted to be with me on their own choice, why on earth do you want to?"

"You're being cute. I'm sure the boys at your school die to date ya," his last sentence was more like a growl than words. I didn't tell him why they didn't even came near me, that was my secret after all. Insanity seemed to overtake me, I was speaking with a freakishly hot werewolf who just told me that he wanted to be with me. Since. . . _the day _no boy dared to speak to me. The day that changed my whole life, my family, even me. It still ached and burned my heart when I thought of how it had been and how it was now. It was as if old wounds were ripped open again, it was painful but somehow numb though.

"Hey," he muttered, bending down to me so that we were on the same eye level. He seemed quite unsure what to do now with a crying girl in front of him. I wiped away the last tears and gave him a small smile, that worried face didn't suit him.

Jake returned my smile while raising his eyebrows. Speaking of Jake, what was actually his real name? I totally forgot about that.

"Uhm. . . ," I started, trying not to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's. . . what's your name?"

"Jake. . ?," he responded a bit irritated. Did werewolves even have real names? That could even be possible since I knew less than nothing about those. . . creatures.

"And your real one? I'm sorry if I bothered you with my—"

"Jacob," he chuckled, grinning wide at me. "My name is Jacob."

"Wow that's. . . that's pretty close I guess."

That's fucking damn close!

"Yea, you have a good guess. Though Jakie was a lil' bit. . ."

I blushed at the thought of it. Me, ME calling this. . . guy Jakie. That's like him calling me Pai-Pai. I made a face at that awful nickname my father gave me and—what was the worst—didn't even care if we were alone or not when he called me that.

"'sup?" Jacob was eying me curiously though his eyes were kinda amused.

"Nothing. I just—I just thought of a damn nickname of mine."

As he started grinning I already knew that I was going to regret my honesty.

He took a view steps backwards—not letting his gaze drop—and looked at me invitingly.

"No," I moaned, running my hand through my hair, "I won't tell ya."

"You will," he smiled his cute and goofy smile. That was cheating!

"Pai-Pai," I muttered under my breath silently hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Pai-Pai!," I hissed. Jake laughed out loud and I pouted obviously annoyed. That wasn't this funny at all! How come he had the right to laugh?

"Stop laughing you jerk!," I hissed angrily.

"Sorry but. . . Pai-Pai. . .'s just way too funny to. . . take", he said between laughs, holding his stomach for support.

"Aw man, don't gimme that!"

"I. . . just can't. . ."

"Stop laughing or. . . or I'll throw my shoe at you!"

I should think before I speak cuz that let him burst into laughter more than ever. It echoed from the trees and let it seem louder than it already was.

I sat down huffily, bracing my arms over my chest.

The laughing faded but I kept my gaze on the ground. He will already see what he has of it.

Jake was so _unfair_!

Then I felt something incredible warm on my shoulders and looked up.

It were his hands. They were so warm it burned through my veins and I shut my eyes. Warmth. . . his warmth. Open your eyes, it's nothing you should feel comfortable about!

"Paige, I'm sorry, seriously. I—You were just too cute."

Was there a hint of guilt in his voice? I opened one eye slowly just to see his handsome face bent over me. As I opened them both he smiled at me.

"Cute? There's nothing cute about me."

"Everything about you is cute."

I opened my mouth to hit back something but since nothing came to my mind I shut it again. After a view minutes of just staring at each other I finally came to word. "How come you assume that I'm cute?"

"I dunno. You're just freakishly adorable", he chuckled and grinned at me sweetly.

That's a word. I gave him a sheepish smile and lay down on the grass, spreading my arms. "Can I ask you something?" He lay next to me and nodded, his face adopting a curious expression.

"About werewolves?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well. So they really exist. How come you. . . changed today? Without any full moon?"

"All crap. We can phase whenever we want."

"We? Are there more of your kind?"

"Yeah. An entire pack," he smiled.

"Whoa. Why aren't you with them now, Jacob?"

It just didn't make any sense.

He hesitated at first but than he sighed and answered in a low voice.

"I ran away. Pretty immature, I know, but it's a good thing after all," he said while gazing me in the eyes.

"No. I've thought about eloping a view times."

"Why? Because of your. . ?"

"Yep, my father," I sighed, "He wasn't always this ignorant and imperious. But some day he just changed. Everything in my life just changed."

"That seems quite familiar to me. . . I've gone through a lot of pretty damn things now and one day I simply couldn't take it any longer and ran away."

"Family problems?"

"Uhm, no. The whole werewolf-thing and a few. . . occurrences I don't want to mention."

"So you weren't born as a wolf?"

"Nope, we change."

"Can I ask why?"

"Werewolves are made to protect humans from other mythical creatures we call the cold ones. My whole tribe has the 'wolf gene' but only a few change, mostly boys though. If there are cold ones we change to protect our families, our tribe."

"Sounds like you don't like being a wolf very much. What exactly are the 'cold ones'?" He sighed once again, closing his eyes.

"It's more a curse than a pleasure. There are a view things that make it worth it though," the corner of his mouth twitched, "You may know cold ones as vampires."

My jaw just about hit the ground. Did he say _vampires_ exist? Vampires? Those bloodsucking monsters everyone knows from horror movies?

"That can't be!," I gasped. "They don't exist, you're lying!"

"I wish I would. Fucking leeches," he muttered.

"Hey, no language," I laughed and he made a face. It was obviously how much he detested them.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Hmn?"

"How old are you?," I asked shyly. His body looked very mature but the way he spoke reminded me more of myself. I had no clue how old he really was.

"Sixteen. Seventeen in a few months."

"Ow." That was kinda hard. He was older than me, almost a year, I guess. I won't even think of how it would be if he was as old as he looked.

"And you? Seventeen?"

I blushed. Did he really think I was older or was he just being kind?

"Nope, I'm only fifteen and a half…"

"You look older," he chuckled and I smiled at him thankfully. And _he_ tells _me_ that I'm cute.

The wind blew through my hair and I shivered. It was getting late and the air was starting to cool down. I wrapped my arms around my chest to keep me warm but it had almost no affect. I looked at Jacob and I felt even colder as I saw his bare chest. Did I mention his muscles? Don't stare, Paige. . .

"Are you cold?" Jake turned to me and his eyes softened as he met my gaze. Who knows why.

"Uhm. . . yeah, you could call it that. You not?," I raised one eyebrow.

Immediately he slung his strong arms around me and pressed me tight to his body. And man, he was warm. I flushed as soon as I realized what he was doing yet I curled up against his hot body. Hot in both ways.

"Why are you this warm?," I mumbled against his chest. I felt is laughter before I heard it and closed my eyes.

"That's my normal body temperature. Werewolves don't feel cold."

"So that's the good thing about being a wolf you talked 'bout before."

"Nah, not really." I furrowed my brow. What then?

"Ah. What then?"

"One day I'll tell you. . .," he mumbled while squeezing me a bit more. I didn't know if this was good, but it felt right.

I would probably run away from him if he tried to touch me in any way but. . . it just wasn't like that. It felt just perfect, like it was meant to be.

The next day I woke in his arms and moaned as the light dazzled me.

"Morning, Paige," a deep voice greeted me and I looked up. Jake smiled at me sweetly and his black-brown eyes were soft and somehow dreamy.

"Morning, Jake," I returned his smile. He got up to his feet and brushed his fingers through is short shaggy hair. He offered his hand and I took it, surprised how well it fit into his. He lifted me up gently and I just hoped my hair wasn't messy. I reached for my backpack where my school stuff was in and pulled it over my shoulder.

"Do. . . do you want to go home now?," he whispered slightly anxious.

"Uhm. Yea, I think I have to." Though the idea of my father made me flinch inside.

"I'll rip him apart if he dares to touch you," he growled. I gave him a sad smile and sighed.

"I'll just change and get out of the house before he even knows I was there."

"Should I escort you? Or do you want to go alone?"

My face lit up. "Would you really do that?"

"Sure, sure," he grinned.

"Aw, thanks a bunch," I squeaked and threw my arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around me and squeezed me.

I finally pulled away and he lifted me into his arms. It reminded me of a groom carrying his bride.

"Hey!," I protested but he only chuckled.

"It's faster this way," he told me smiling.

I wrapped my arms around his chest as he started running. The trees shot past us and I found myself comparing him with a cheetah.

We were in my backyard sooner than expected and Jacob let me down to my feet. My knees felt like they'd turn to jelly in any second and I wobbled towards the backdoor, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

* * *

_Who-hoo. Hope you enjoyed, please review._

_Kora ^-^_


	3. Memories and a more or less ordinary Day

_**IMPORTANT: **This is the updated third chapter of "Mythical Addict," now known as Myths and Fantasies._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. But I do own all characters made by me and this story's plot._

**

* * *

Myths and Fantasies  
**_"Old Memories and a more or less ordinary Day"_

_Paige's POV_

* * *

The house lay in silence, disturbing silence. It felt almost like my father was lurking under the table just to catch me when I walk into the room. Let's hope I was wrong.

Slowly I passed the corridor, trying not to make any sound. I stopped for a brief moment as I walked past the cupboard. A sad smile spread across my lips as I saw the family photo from five years ago. I stood in the middle, wearing a light green summer dress and my granny's old straw—hat. My smile was false, although no stranger would've probably seen the difference, but I saw it. The smile didn't reach my eyes at all and it was clearly that I didn't feel comfortable. On both sides of me stood my parents, my mom smiling a kinda helpless smile and my father didn't even bother to pretend to be happy. If there'd only be a way to change the past.

I forced myself to release my gaze from that bad memory and scampered swiftly towards my room door—thank goodness my room was on the first floor, taking the stairs would've made too much noise.

I entered my room and a wave of relief sloshed through my body as I saw it was empty. Good, no naughty father in there.

I undressed quickly and threw my worn clothes away thoughtlessly.

I didn't bother with showering; I didn't actually have time for that and one day without wouldn't kill me nor others. I hoofed it to the wardrobe, pulled out some acceptable clothes, and put 'em on. One gaze at the alarm told me that it was half past seven and I had to hurry if I wanted to be at school in time. Not that I wanted to spend time at school in any way.

I combed my hair provisionally, grabbed my backpack and raced out of the house.

"Has everything gone well?," Jake asked as I walked towards him.

"Yea. My father didn't show up —hell knows what he does or where he is right now. Not that I care." He nodded at me. First it looked like he wanted to say something but than he kept silent.

"Well. . . I have to go to school now. You know, human duty."

He chuckled in an adorable way and stared at him without really realizing it.

"Werewolves go to school, too. In normal circumstances, I mean," he smiled. Did he smile all the time or did it just seem like that?

"I guess it's much more fun when you're not quite normal," I mumbled grimly. "Not really. Gym's an exception," he grinned at me.

I made a face. Gym. Worst thing ever, if you ask me, whoa.

"You kiddin' me? Gym's terrible!"

"No, it's not." His face was serious but I could read in his eyes that he thought it was amusing. Pah.

"Jacob, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, for goodness' sake!"

"Nope, Paige."

"It _is_ terrible."

"Nah. Tell me your point."

"Well. . . you sweat. A lot."

"You don't sweat if you're trained."

"You get a muscle ache."

"As I said, not if you're trained."

Okay, I was running out of arguments. Think, Paige!

"It's a waste of time. You can do sports and stuff after school."

"It's better than math and this junk."

"You learn in math. Math is important. Gym _not_."

"You don't honestly tell me that you like math," he asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course I don't. But it's still a lot better than gym."

"Think about it, you're talkin' crock—"

"No, don't. I need to get to school now," I said and walked past him.

I stamped into the wood although I should've been running but I really hadn't any desire to do that now. C'mon, Paige, think 'bout something. What about things that had recently happened. . . uhm. . . I met Jacob. As a wolf. Jacob is a werewolf, a hot one. My father was kinda scary, _again. _So we spend that night in the woods. Together. A bit pricey, I know, but I didn't feel strange about it. Okay. . . He carried me home, I managed to not get caught by my father and now I'm on my way to scho—

Two warm arms slung around me and pressed me against a pretty damn warm body. Okay, back to my unwritten diary, Jacob just showed up.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff. What happened the last view hours and on. . ."

"You'll be late if you keep walking in that speed." I turned in his arms to look at him, finding his sweet smile pinned on his sweet lips. Stay focused, Paige!

"Well, shit happens."

"Yeah, but you can still avoid it," he winked at me.

"Ah. And how?" He grinned and disappeared swiftly between the trees.

I caught my breath as the giant russet colored wolf stepped into view although I sort of expected it. I guess you can't get used to werewolves as fast as you want to.

I brushed my fingers though his soft fur as I walked past him, finally climbing up his back. I wrapped my legs around his body and my arms around his neck —I guess you can imagine that they didn't fit around it, eh?— and held on to his thick brown-reddish fur.

I felt slightly nauseous as he ascended, and MAN he was huge. It looked like I was about 9.8 feet above the save forest floor. Damn, hope I survive this.

Riding on him was like driving a car with about 200mph above the limit, bungee jumping and paragliding all in one.

And I enjoyed it. Call me crazy or whatever, but it was nice. His warmth was keeping me from the cold and his speed let adrenalin burst through my veins. I mean, riding on him every morning would probably keep me from sleeping in class. I knew I rode on him once before, but I was just to stunned to feel anything.

The trembling sound of Jacob's paws running swiftly over the ground stopped all of the sudden and I looked up, noticing Jake had turned his big furry head to me. His eyes were nearly as big as my palms and I saw Jacob in it. Yeah, it were his deep brown eyes, eyes I trusted. Wait, cancel that, ugh.

"Uhmn. 'sup, Jake?"

The wolf rolled his eyes in an extreme adorable way — crap, am I ever going to stop?— and pointed with his head towards the school. Aw, school.

"Oh. Well, than I gotta go. . .," I mumbled feeling the hot flush on my cheeks. Way to make a fool outta yourself, Paige, way to make a fool outta yourself.

He crouched down and I slid down his back and scampered towards the big yellow-painted building which sneaked through the trees.

I almost ran into Jacob, who was suddenly standing in front of me. I wambled a view steps back and stared at him. Yep, _again_.

"Where the heck did you come from?!," I hissed aggressively. His face adopted a kinda pained expression and his lips moved only a lil' bit, but I knew that he said something. Ears, try harder! His pained features somehow let flash guilt through me and my anger vanished. Christ, what did he do to me?

I haven't been so . . . flaky since I got into puberty. Maybe I should pay the psychologist a visit, eh?

"You alright, Jake..?"

He looked at his feet and than at me and nodded gently.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine. _Now_," he muttered huskily, "I should learn to control myself, dammit."

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"What? What are you sorry 'bout?"

"I'm a little moody. Please don't take it personally, it's nothing about you." At last I hope so. . .

He raised his eyebrows and nodded once, making his way though the trees towards my personal hell. Uhm, I mean school.

I caught up with him, desperately trying to keep his walking speed.

"Where . . .," I gasped for air, ". . . are you going?!"

"I'm gonna bring you to the door, Paige," he chuckled.

"But — why — you. . . don't have to!"

He sighed. "I _want_ to. I could even say that I'm kinda enjoying this."

"You always want strange things. . . Jake!"

"Not really strange, I think it's quite understandable that I wanna bring you to school, eh?," he grinned. Uhm. . . no?

"Don't see your point," I mused.

"Never mind."

"But. . . damn, wait a second!," I groaned as his steps quickened. He looked back at me and smiled, slowing down again.

"People will probably talk."

"So what? Let them."

"But. . . It wouldn't be good for your image at all." He laughed silently.

"I can't care less."

"Ow, I don't understand ya," I grunted. Really, boys —especially this one— were. . . just out of all reason to me!

By now we got out of the woods and set foot on a paved way, the school only a view meters from here.

I was starting to get nervous. . .

A view students were on their way to school, too, or chitchatting with their friends. And. . . _damn_. Jacob was still shirtless. I didn't know if I felt uncomfortable about the others seeing his impossible muscles or if I felt embarrassed about him wearing no shirt in front of the whole school. I think it was both.

"Jake," I gasped and grabbed his arm. I could tell that he only stopped 'cause he felt my touch, not that I held him back.

"Paige?" He furrowed his brow.

"You're shirtless."

"Doesn't bother me," he told me and a mischievous grin flashed over his lips, "Does it bother you, hon?"

I made a face and looked at the ground and back at him.

"I don't want you to be shirtless in front of the others. . . and I don't want them to see your body," I muttered blushing.

His grin got bigger and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into his arms. Warmth. . .

I wrapped my arms around him and looked up into his face, still feeling the warm flush on my cheeks.

"What are you doing, Jacob?!"

"I'm telling you that I give a damn on the opinion of others."

I made a noise that sounded somewhat like "Uhmw" and looked away.

"And about you being jealous," he continued, "Let the others see what you got and they never will have."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"_What_?"

"You understood me," he said and smiled a sweet smile.

"You tell me that you're _mine_?" My voice broke at the last words.

He met my gaze and nearly drowned in his deep brown eyes.

Jake hesitated for a second but then he answered "I'm yours" in a husky voice.

I think my heart simply stopped beating.

My brain discontinued to work.

I stood there frozen in his arms, not able to move one muscle.

I repeated his words over and over but I just didn't get it. I didn't get it!

"Paige? Paige, you alright?"

The warmth vanished and I felt someone shaking me, but couldn't react. Dammit, I didn't get it. What did 'I'm yours' mean? I was able to see again, and my heart was beating again although fast.

I knew exactly what that means, I was only trying to protect myself. Or rather my brain tried to. But I was not letting that happen, no.

I saw Jacob bending over me, his face concerned and anxious.

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Are you okay again?"

Yea. I just had to. . . clarify something I guess."

"Now. . . Can I walk you to the door?," he asked sheepishly.

"Sure. You are pretty insisting on it," I mumbled.

He shrugged and walked towards the school, I followed closely behind him. I noticed the stares of the other students laying on us and looked around. Almost everyone in a distance of 330 feet was staring at us and I felt more than uncomfortable.

"They are staring at us, Jake. . ."

"I told you I don't care," he chuckled. Not funny.

"You should. . ."

"Why? Their opinions mean nothing to me."

"Are you always like this?"

"Hm-hm, that's me."

We walked up the four stairs and stopped at the door, Jake turned to look at me.

"Okay, I guess we're here."

"Yup." He smiled at me and pulled me into a short hug, his warmth flushing over me again.

"Can I ask when school finishes today?," he asked while pulling apart.

"Uh. 3 pm. Why?" I raised one eyebrow.

"I plan on picking you up," he chuckled, "Isn't that obvious?"

"It is. . . okay, till then."

"See ya." I waved at him and walked through the door. Even inside the school I felt the stares prickling in my neck.

I walked swiftly towards my next class.

"Hey, Paige," Mandy greeted me from her seat. I smiled at her awkwardly and took the seat next to her. Mandy was my only friend at school. Well, she wasn't someone you could call best friend, but she was nice company.

"Hi, Mands."

She cleared her throat and shot me a nervous glance.

"Who was that, Paige?," she asked curiously. Ah, she saw us.

"Jacob," I replied distantly. She really wasn't that kind of person that's happy for you. Really, it sucks sometimes.

"Ah. Who is he?" I could tell from her expression that she'd be happy if I told her he was a distant relative. As less as we looked alike, he was related to me. I mean, me; blond hair, green eyes, pale skin, small. He; black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and freakishly tall. . . and apart from that, he was a _werewolf. _No, not related.

"A. . . friend. Yeah, you can call it that." The truth was, I didn't even know what we were. He said, he was mine. Okay, good, but what did he mean? Did he mean that I owned him or that —I dare to say— he loved me. Jesus Christ, what am I thinking?

"A _friend_? Didn't look like that."

Too bad for you.

"I don't care what it looked like."

"Paige, that was a MAN! He was huge, wore no shirt and was handsome as hell!"

"Boy. He's a boy."

"Looked like early twenties."

"Whoa, can you already stop with 'what it looked like'? It's annoying the crap out of me."

"Pah. Now tell me, how old is he, how do you know him and how come he only wore jeans?"

"He's sixteen a half," her jaw dropped, " I met him yesterday and he said he didn't care what he was wearing. Or not wearing. Happy?"

"Sixteen? You're not telling me that guy was sixteen, no way!"

"He is."

"Ugh, I guess you won't surrender. You met him yesterday? Yesterday you weren't even at school. Plus, the way you . . . interacted didn't seem like you knew each other barely a day." I sighed.

"I skipped school yesterday."

"Why?"

"Cuz I met him, genius."

"And because of that you skipped class?"

"Yeah."

"Pff. Whatever, he only toys with you." Now I got angry, really angry. And that was my only 'friend', thanks. I didn't know if I was keeping to call her that.

"Shut it, Mandy." She wanted to say something but fortunately the teacher entered the room and she had to keep quiet.

* * *

_*hugs you for reading this*_

_~Kora_


	4. Blick of an Eye

_**IMPORTANT: **This is the updated fourth chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. But I do own all characters made by me and this story's plot._

* * *

**Myths and Fantasies  
**_"Blink of an Eye" _

_Paige's POV_

* * *

The rest of the day went on like this. People were staring and gossiping. Jealousy. Yeah, they were jealous, no doubt. Ha! Feel free to look at me, guys. Cuz I am the girl you treated like a pile o' dirt and it's me who hung out with the most attractive boy ever seen. Yeah.

Why my sudden change of mind?

Well, I simply realized that Jacob likes me. Uh-huh, I thought about it a lot for the past hours and came to the opinion that he likes me, but I still wasn't sure. The way he acted, the way he smiled at me—still couldn't believe it— and the way he searched for my touch. He hugged me a lot lately and it really somehow feels like we know each other longer than a day. If you think of it it sounds quite strange how familiar we'd gotten in only a view hours.

And honestly, he was hot. Tall, muscular and incredibly handsome and his smile. God.

It bothered me somehow that he only knew that one part of me. The shy part that worries and blushes. I wanted him to know all of me. I knew I could get annoying if I wanted, but that was part of the package.

If I thought about how I was thinking right now I thought I drunk too much coffee though.

My eyes wandered to the plastic cup filled with the shit they call coffee at schools. You know, the one from the vending machines.

"Miss Miles, are you going to answer my question in the next minutes?," the teacher's harsh voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from the table to see that all eyes were set on me and I moaned.

"Hum. . . could you please repeat the question, sir?" I mentally cursed the coffee. Mr. Jones cleared his throat and put the question to somebody else. I decided to follow the lesson from now on since it was the last one for today. Thank god. My proposal happened to be more difficult than expected cuz my thoughts kept wandering to a certain werewolf. I gritted my teeth and stared at the blackboard and whatever was written on there. I desperately wanted to know how he felt 'bout me and found myself wondering why. Why did I care?

I mean. . . I enjoyed his company but. But what? Did I like him or didn't I? Aw, how confused was I that I could't even know how I felt? I knew how I should feel, I should feel no more than friendship for him, I should be no more than a little dazzled by his gorgeous appearance but not dazzled by himself. But that's how it should be and not how it really was. Everything was different from common somehow. It felt different and I was sure there was something different between Jake and me, I didn't know what though. Huh, well then it was time to find out.

I almost screamed as something punched me so hard I nearly fell from my chair. I gasped and my arms wrapped around my table without me telling them to. What the fuck?

My eyes were opened wide and I breathed way too fast.

Said something hit my shoulder again and I heard sort of a . . . growl. Yeah, it sounded like some animalistic growl. I managed to raise my head and look at the something. Brown wavy hair, plain brown eyes and a pink top. Yep, definitely Mandy. I growled at her again. Whoa, moment. I growled?

There was this rumbling feeling building up deep in my chest; something I never felt before. Gosh, I didn't even know that I was able to sound like that, it was disgusting. Terrifying.

"D—Did you growl?," Mandy asked obviously as terrified as I was. Nope, no sympathy for that jealous girl, nuh-huh.

"Sounded like that."

"That's. . . impossible."

"Didn't seem like it is impossible. Anyway. . ." I took one deep breath, "How dare you to punch me like that for heaven's sake?!" I was mean but she deserved it.

"You overheard the school bell and didn't react as I talked to ya," she shrugged. Ah, got it. Not a bit guilty.

"And that gives you the right to punch me off my chair?" I raised one eyebrow and started packing in my schoolbooks.

"Jeez Paige, take it easy."

I just shook my head and headed out of the classroom. Perhaps I would forgive her some day. But not today; she was utterly annoying me.

Curious eyes followed me down the hall, staring at me like I kissed a Hollywood star or something. Really, it wasn't actually such a big deal. They saw me with most likely the most handsome boy they'll ever see but hey, we didn't kiss or make out. Therefore, we did nothing that would justify those stares. Okay, maybe it was because it was me he was with, not any other girl. I've never had a boyfriend and they stopped talking to me when I was twelve.

Well, some boys still talked to me, if you can call it talking. They teased me but it wasn't like I let it be like this; I always hit back at them, I learned my lesson by now.

Speaking of the devil, the devil shall appear. . . crap. My precious gang of bullies loitered in front of my exit.

I pretended I didn't see them and hoped they didn't see me but you can guess it didn't work, right? I walked past them but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the group. I braced against them but that blond-haired guy was damn strong! I felt the growl built up in my chest and shot them a death glare. Those idiots were not going to ruin my life by bulling me all day! The boys looked somewhat irritated by the sound of my growl and I grinned evilly.

The blond boy turned to his friends and shot me a dumb look.

"Hey look, lil' chick thinks she can spook us," he laughed.

No one WAS allowed to call me chick. Never, ever.

"Are you guys really this air-headed?," I snapped angrily, "Taking it out on a defenseless girl?"

"Whoohoo, she gets angry. Listen little one. Don't mess with us or you'll hurt," the tall brown-haired one snarled.

"Nah, all you have are muscles, I don't even believe you have a brain," I hit back. My hands were balled up to fists. I knew I couldn't win this one but I was too mad to stop. Goddamned idiots.

"Do you really think you can beat us? Better do what we tell you or it'll end up worse than you think!"

"True that! Or do you think that wimp that brought you here is gonna rescue you? I bet he's only toying with you," another blond guy chuckled and I wanted to hit his face so badly.

"What's it to you?," I growled.

"Ha, we're probably right. No boy would ever want to date you, witch."

"You're all goddamned bullies you know," I snarled, "And now let go of my arm!"

A smug grin flashed across his lips and he released my arm, but one second later his hand grabbed my throat and I gasped.

Gosh, this boy was going to kill me! My hands wrapped around his arm as I fought for air. My mind was too clouded to notice one of the boys nudging the one who was about to choke me to death and I didn't hear that he said "Hey, man. Let her go, you're gonna kill her." All I noticed was the tightening grip around my neck. I felt like fainting.

I heard a noise far, far away. Everything seemed far away now. Didn't even see anymore, but I thought that was cuz my eyes were screwed up.

Anyway, said noise sounded like a deep animalistic growl; much more terrifying than mine was.

Several things happened in a view seconds; I hit the floor and something very soft brushed my cheek, then I heard furious voices and a loud bang, followed by frightened gasps. I didn't pay much attention though, I was busy with breathing. Breathing hurt in my throat, it was a rough and dry pain but on the other hand it felt like I drank water the first time in a hundred years.

I kept my eyes shut and noticed my heartbeat gently slowing down.

I couldn't believe that bastard almost choked me. He probably would have done it if . . . whatever didn't interrupt him, god bless him or her or. . . forget about it.

Two warm arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the comparatively cold floor. I was pressed against plain skin, a chest, and the familiar warmth sloshed through my body. I snuggled against the warm body and listened to the quick heartbeat inside the chest I propped against.

The next thing I knew was that I woke in the woods. One warm hand was resting on my forehead and I looked up into Jake's black-brown eyes. I smiled at him; I was happy that he was there. He returned a weak smile and I sat up, looking around. The moss on the ground was green and looked really soft, the trees were high and their treetops hid the sky. This wasn't the kind of wood I was used to. These woods looked so much. . . wilder, so much more beautiful than the ones I knew. "Where are we?," I breathed.

"Washington." Huh?

"Why?," I gasped. Was he kidding me?

"I. . . I honestly don't know. I was so angry and I wanted you as far away from those people that. . . did this to you, we just ended up here," he muttered. What the hell, Washington!?

"You carried me all the way from Idaho to Washington?"

"We were in Idaho? I didn't know that," he chuckled.

I raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep, I simply ran all the time and until I ran into you."

"Why did you stop, Jacob? That's kind of random, I know, but I'm curious."

"Uhm. . .," he looked at me and I noticed a faint blush under his tan skin. Adorable.

I grinned at him and sighed. How was I supposed to get home again?

And. . . oh.

"Jacob."

"Uh. . . yes?"

"How long did I sleep?"

He hesitated first but then answered in a low voice.

"About two days I guess. I'm so sorry, Paige," he said while gazing into my eyes. I stared at him and lost myself in his deep to honey brown eyes.

"What did you say?," I mumbled, not able to look away.

"I said you've been out of it for two days. . .," he answered in the husky voice I loved so much.

I shut my eyes to prevent me to drown in his.

"That's a long time," I muttered, not really interested in talking anymore.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my face in his shoulder, inhaling his woody scent.

"They almost killed you, Paige," Jacob said and ruined the moment.

I pulled away and sighed. "Yeah. But you rescued me, my hero."

He narrowed his gaze and I heard a trace of guilt in his voice.

"If I would've been faster I could've stopped them from even coming near you. I'm so sorry. . ."

"Don't be. I'm here and I'm fine. It's not your fault, really." I gave him a cheerful smile. "If you weren't there he would have choked me to death. But you were there and it didn't happen, so don't be guilty."

"I could have been faster. . ."

I sighed again and looked into his eyes.

"That doesn't matter to me," I admitted, "And now, how are we supposed to get back to Idaho?"

"I could carry you again," he suggested.

"Two days is too long, don't you think?"

"Hm. . . In wolf form it would only take one day."

I nodded and rose to my feet. He stood up, too, and started gazing around.

"Do. . . do you want us to go now or should we stay a little?"

"Uh. Is there anything interesting about Washington, Jake?"

"Well. . . nature. Mostly nature. And the fact that I was born here," he listed and smiled at me innocently. Whoa, I didn't know that.

"Wow. Where exactly?"

"La Push, that's the reservation of my tribe. It's located on the Olympic Peninsula," he told me proudly. I grinned.

"Yah, I thought you were Native American."

"Quileute," he grinned back.

"Do the other tribe members turn into giant wolves as well?"

"Well. . . only the guys in the pack. I told you about the whole why-humans-get-werewolves-thing, huh?" I remembered what he told me about the vampires and the werewolf-genes. I didn't know why but this mythical creatures stuff was easy for me to believe. It was kinda terrifying to know that vampires etcetera existed but it made sense, somehow.

"How many are in that pack? Tell me about them, I'm sure it's pretty cool."

"Well. . . Sam's the Alpha. I'm second in command. Then there are Embry and Quil —my best friends—, Jared and Paul, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady."

I grinned as he told me he was second in command.

"Is Leah a girl?," I asked. Didn't he say only boys changed?

"Yeah. She's. . . well. . . Kind of a bitch after Sam dumped her for her cousin, Emily."

"Aw, how awful. Poor Leah."

"Sam was terribly sorry for doing that to her, but he didn't have a choice. She only got bitterer as she became part of his pack."

I raised my eyebrows. Uhm. . . you always have a choice.

"Why didn't he have a choice, Jake?"

He bit his lip and looked away, not wanting to meet my gaze.

"He. . . he loved Emily. She is his world."

"But he was together with Leah? What the?"

"You'll understand one day," he muttered, still looking away.

"I want to understand now, Jacob. Tell me."

His eyes darted to me and he sighed.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Promise me you won't jump at conclusions, okay?," he begged and I nodded in response. I saw it was troubling him, but I knew that I had to know. Instinct.

Then he told me about imprinting. About finding your soulmate. About how gravity moves when you see her and nothing else matters anymore, about how your imprint is your whole universe in the blink of an eye.

"Paige?" He took my hands in his and squeezed them.

I nodded gently. The truth about imprinting was so overwhelming I was not able to say a thing.

"Paige. I imprinted on you."

That was when my whole world shifted.

My knees turned into jelly and I slumped down, but Jacob caught me before I hit the ground. My trembling arms wrapped around his warm chest and he pulled me closer to him.

"Are you mad?"

"No." My voice was barely a whisper.

He pressed his lips to my hair and a shiver ran down my spine.

"The moment I saw you I couldn't imagine a life without you. You are my everything, my soulmate," he whispered back. I had no idea. . .

Imprinting was the missing link to everything. It explained why we had that sort of connection, why we became so intimate in only a view hours, why he wouldn't get out of my head. We were soulmates, meant to be.

He took one step back and bent down to me, his eyes were so soft and loving.

I smiled at him, I was feeling a little dazed by the intensity of his glance.

"I love you, Paige." His voice was perfect as ever and the meaning of those words made it only more beautiful. I think my heart was melting.

"I. . ." My voice broke. I took one deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I think I love you too, Jacob Black." This was the very first time I said those words. Those words which were a synonym for feelings you couldn't describe.

The tingling sensation in your belly, the dazed feeling when you look into the eyes of the one you loved, your quickening heart, your thoughts that only circulated around the one.

As I reopened my eyes he beamed at me and I was sure it lightened the sky. It beamed so much love and joy it was like another sun rose.

A faint smile spread over my lips as well and the next second I felt his lips on mine. Something was exploding inside of me and my skin started to burn under his touch. I kissed him back sweetly and my arms wandered around his neck, pressing me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my hips and everything around us disappeared, it was just he and I.

We pulled apart, gasping for air. Jake lay his forehead against mine and the corners of his lips twitched before turning into a sheepish smile.

I kissed him again and then his nose, blushing.

"God, I love you," Jake mumbled frantically and I answered: "I love you, too_._"

* * *

_*loves you to death* Thanks Thanks Thanks a bunch for reading my fanfic! =]_


	5. Important Author's Note!

**AN ANNOYING BUT IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages (okay, I overreact) but I got some sort of writers block.

My problem is that I have already planned what is gonna happen but I need something like a bumper to fill the gaps.

I have no idea what, though =|

If I continue with the important stuff right away it will come out so... jammed.

I WON'T abandon this fanfic, for god's sake _no_, but you have to be patient with me and my poor small brain.

Right now I'm writing - I am stupid, I know that - the sequel to this story, so there's really no need to worry.

Too bad I can't just post the sequel here, damn xD I can tell you the name, its '_Paw Prints in the Rain_'. But no more details, I don't wanna spill the beans.

AND I've now started with the first chapter of a JacobxNessie story, the prologue is already posted. Take a look if you want (:

The full name is '_the Silver Shine of Moonlight_ - _Renesmee Cullen Chronicles_' but cuz of the lack of space I had to cut out the 'Renesmee Cullen Chronicles'-Part. Oh well *sighs*

And in a nutshell: It will take some time till I update this and please check out my newest fic. Thanks and I love you all, please be patient with me!

- Kora


	6. MOST Important AN ever Hiatus over

**MOST IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **_(and now you can dance a happy dance!)_

* * *

Hiatus is now officialy over. I updated all chapters (removed mistakes and improved some dialogues) and changed the fic's name. It's now "Myths and Fantasies." Why, you ask? ^^ Eh, the original title simply sucked. Thank you so much for being patient with me, I love you all, sweet readers =]

The next chapter will come up sometime next week, because I'm moving this weekend. Ugh. Hello, stess! Wish me luck I won't drop something fragile or hurt myself xD

**In a nutshell: I updated title and all chapters, next chapter will be up next week. I love you all, blah blah blah xD**

So, aren't you happy now? I am.

Yours truly, Kori ^-^


	7. You love Her

_**IMPORTANT: **This is the updated fifth chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga. But I do own all characters made by me and this story's plot._

**

* * *

**

**Myths and Fantasies**_  
"You love Her"_

_Jacob's POV_

_

* * *

_

My paws ran swiftly over the mossy ground and the sun was setting as we ran through the familiar woods of Washington State. I felt Paige's tiny hands grip my fur and her breathing against my neck.

I sighed in bliss as I remembered the past hours.

The sweet smile on Paige's lips as she told me she loved me, our first kiss.

Her pinkish lips were so incredibly soft and they tasted so sweet, I couldn't imagine how I survived _without_ her kissing me. Back in the past I never wanted to imprint. For mine and for Bella's sake. Bella.

She hardly ever came onto my mind since I had _her. _Sure I still cared about Bella, my Bella, but Paige was something so completely different. Her touch, her scent, her voice; everything about her let me shiver. I never felt for Bella like this though I was sure that I had more than a little crush on her. If you think about it, imprinting is the best that can happen to you.

It's not like something wolfish forces you to love someone, no it just leads you the right way; into the arms of the one, your soulmate. Imprinting was something you should be grateful for. What if you met your soulmate but never even took a second glance at her? What if you'd never meet her again?

There was nothing that would tell you that you are looking at the one for you. And know look at me and see what imprinting gave me. Paige, my precious little angel. Knowing she actually loved me made my heartbeat quicken and my thoughts clear. After what those boys had done to her I didn't think I'd ever be able again to leave her side for more than two seconds, I wished I had killed them all. But I knew that Paige would've been really upset with me if I killed them, even if I did it for her. Besides, I didn't want any problems with the local police.

"Jake. . ?" A low voice mumbled against my thick russet pelt, the voice that let my heart skip a beat. Whoa how corny was that? Danger, danger. I entered leech-level.

I yelped in response and she chuckled.

"I need you to stop. . . you know, something, uhm, has to be done?" Her demand was rather a question than a statement and made clear that something was embarrassing her.

I slowed down and finally came to a halt, carefully crouching down.

Paige slid down and landed on her tiptoes, it looked like a perfect staged scene in a musical. I eyed her curiously and she just giggled, glued her eyes at me. . . and walked straight into a tree.

She fell backwards and landed on her butt, her right hand was pressed against her forehead and she moaned silently. I didn't know if I should laugh or feel sorry for her, so it ended up as an awkward sheepish bark-laughter. Yea, you only could call it that. Her green jewels switched in my direction and her cheeks immediately flushed a few shades deeper.

"Don't laugh," she pouted. I let my tongue slip out of the side of my mouth and grinned my wolf grin. Paige rose back to her feet and stumbled forward, almost falling over _again. _Jeez, she was almost as clumsy as Bella. This moment I realized something. I was, completely and without ever looking back, over Isabella Swan. . .Cullen. How long did I mope around the reservation? And one single look at Paige and everything around us was gone. Like she's the only one that really matters, the one that I care for, the one I love. My whole universe.

I couldn't help thinking those corny thoughts, they didn't seem to get off my head. I mean, _I_ have all right to think corny. That lee—Edward not. He didn't imprint on Bella and that means he will never, ever feel as strongly for her as I do for Paige.

I watched Paige disappear in the bushes. I knew that she wouldn't want me to follow but I _needed_ to be with her. Dang it, I was like an addict. I tried to decide whether to follow or to wait as I felt a presence entering my mind. Another wolf had phased.

_Jake? Where are you? _It was Seth. No, I didn't want him to read my thoughts, he would try to drag me home.

_Seth, right now I have no time for a conversation. I'm outta here. _And with that, I phased back and quickly dressed, in case Paige didn't need as much time as I assumed. I took the time to think things over. The pack clearly needed me, I was their second in command— or 'Beta', as Bella had called it—after all. What if there were complications? _What if the treaty had been broken? What if Bella'd already been changed? _At least she would've gotten what she wanted all along, but what would Sam have thought about it? I didn't want anything to happen to my former best friend, even if I didn't love her anymore. I wasn't a hypocrite. But as long as Paige wanted to stay in Idaho, or simply didn't want to meet the pack I wouldn't force her.

Just then, my imprint stumbled out of the bushes.

We just had passed the borderline between Washington State and Idaho and were currently running through a field of potatoes. It was dawning, so there weren't any people working on the fields. Paige had passed out on my back hours ago, her arms slightly twitching as she dreamed. I was glad Sam hadn't assigned any patrols for today, or they would've known about Paige. In fact, most likely they already knew—thanks to Embry—but they'd find out where we were. But why the hell was I trying to keep Paige from the pack? Because I felt the need to protect her, I decided. To protect her from Paul's comments, from any pack business and from the world. Crazy, I know, but I couldn't help it. In fact, everything was going to be just fine if we kept to ourselves. Easy. But down there in La Push, there was my family. Billy, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Sam and all the other wolves, and a view pups for sure. The pack was constantly growing.

_And missing their Beta_, a voice in the back of my head chimed in, but I ignored it. For now.

"Are you sure you want to come in?," my angel asked anxiously and glanced towards the front door of her house. My expression changed to stone as I thought of what her father might do to her if I wasn't there to interfere, then changed to pure fury.

"Positive," I said, my voice grave. She nodded, her eyes down.

"You have to promise me, Jacob, you have to promise me not to hurt him. Severely." She led out a deep breath I didn't know she'd been holding.

"He is still my father, in a way. Even though what he did to us, and I can't even deny that I blame myself for it as well. I don't want to be responsible for his death."

I clenched my teeth but agreed to not attacking him, but I told her right away that I didn't know if could hold back my temper if her father were to hurt her in any possible way.

_'Even though what he did to us, and I can't even deny that I blame myself for it as well.' _What did she mean? I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

We made our way towards the house, oh so slowly. It reminded me a bit of the part of a movie the dramatic music kicks in and everyone seems to move in slow motion. I couldn't hold back the grin that flashed over my face at that particular thought.

"Ah, and Jake?"

I turned my head to look at her. Could we please just enter that stupid building? _This year?_

"He won't be pleased to see a man the size of a horse in his house. Just be prepared." Did she just say man? My expression turned smug and Paige rolled her eyes at me. I simply shrugged and pushed the door open without bothering to ring the bell first. I could almost smell her annoyance.

Both of us stepped over the doorway and awaited someone to acknowledge us, me balling my fists and Paige biting her lip. However, no one ever did. "Pai, are you sure he's home? Cuz it pretty much seems like he isn't," I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Pai?" She looked taken aback.

"What's with that?"

"Since when did you call me that?" I almost kicked myself for not even realizing what I'd called her.

"Since now? Don't tell me you only want to be called Paige, cuz that's plain boring." She seemed thoughtful for a minute or two but then I saw her shoulders slump down in defeat and I knew I'd won. "And now, babe, where did your father go off to?"

"No idea. He used to be home this time of day, but maybe he's having a meeting or something. Not that he would tell me."

"Oh, . . . wait!" I listened closely and I was sure there was someone else in this house, there definitely was one heartbeat too much. I took Pai's hand and squeezed it, which she answered with a look that clearly said she questioned my sanity. "We're not alone," I enlightened her. The look in her eyes quickly changed to worry as she tightened the grip on my hand. Had I been human that surely would've hurt. "What now?," she asked, keeping her voice low.

Swift steps echoed in my ears, but they were probably too silent for Paige to her them. I tensed and shoved her behind my back, shielding her from whatever was coming down the stairs.

We both gasped at what we saw seconds later.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the cliffie. But hey, finally there's some action!_

_-Kora  
_


End file.
